Perdas e Danos
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Pansy tinha apenas um motivo para submeter-se à Draco: amor. Com relação à Lucius, o sentimento era bem diferente.


**Título**  
>Perdas e Danos<p>

**Gênero**  
>Angst  Drama

**Personagens**  
>Draco Malfoy  Pansy Parkinson / Lucius Malfoy

**Classificação**  
>+18<p>

**Atenção**  
>Cenas de sexo e violência. Não gosta, não leia. Gosta? Divirta-se! :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfiction escrita em resposta ao I Challenge de Realidade Alternativa da FCHP.<strong>

**Ganhou o bronze. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Longe dos túmulos famosos,<br>Num cemitério já sepulto,  
>Meu coração, tambor oculto,<br>Percute acordes dolorosos_.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

Astoria o deixara por outro, às vésperas de um casamento promissor. Ele ameaçara, pedira, implorara. Nada a demovera de seu intuito. A decadência da família Malfoy era o motivo. Os erros e excessos cometidos antes e depois da guerra, macularam a tão nobre linhagem de sangues-puros.

Não haveria problemas se Draco a quisesse desposar somente por cumprimento à antigas promessas e acertos de seus pais. O problema era que o rapaz a amava. O sentimento surgira de incontáveis horas de amor e sexo prazeroso que compartilharam. Ela era a mulher que todos os homens gostariam de possuir. Linda, ardente, úmida, insaciável.

_Mal abrira a porta para que Draco entrasse em sua casa e, aproveitando a ausência dos pais e a discrição dos empregados, Astoria levara a mão ao volume que se formava nas calças de Draco, o que acontecia assim que punha os olhos nela._

_Passando a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha dele e depois mordiscando de leve, a garota confidenciou-lhe:_

_- Estava sedenta de você. – e abaixando-se à sua frente, assim mesmo, com Draco encostada à porta de entrada, abriu-lhe o zíper e tomou-o em suas mãos. Levou-o à boca e provou seu gosto, estalando a língua com o prazer que lhe dava o ato. Sugou, lambeu, acariciou._

_Depois de dar-lhe prazer da forma que ele mais gostava, ela encaminhou-se até o sofá e postou-se ali de modo que Draco tinha uma visão completa de todos os seus dotes. Ele enlouqueceu com isso e fizeram amor por muito tempo, antes da chegada dos pais dela, que os encontraram comportadamente sentados e abraçados no sofá que antes servira como leito para as luxuriantes aventuras do casal._

Essa era apenas uma amostra das lembranças dos tórridos encontros com Astoria e pensar que ela estaria dando prazer a outro, da mesma forma que dera a ele, quase o levava à loucura. Precisava de uma válvula de escape.

**Pansy**

Quando viu Draco entrando pela porta de sua casa, suas pernas tremiam, o coração ribombava no peito. Seu homem estava de volta. A vadia o deixara e era ela, Pansy, quem juntaria os pedaços. Não importava que não a amasse, o importante era tê-lo para si.

Ele expulsou seus pais da sala da casa humilde, de gente pobre mas soberba. Eles, subservientes que eram quanto à família Malfoy, obedeceram e deixaram o recinto.

Assim que se viu a sós com ela, ele a agarrou sem nenhuma gentileza, levantou-lhe a saia e rasgou o pedaço de pano que servia de calcinha, abriu o zíper da calça e penetrou-a sem gentileza, empurrando-a em direção à mesa de jantar.

O móvel balançava e o assoalho de madeira rangia. Eram os sons de uma punição. Ela só não sabia se era a ela que ele punia ou a si mesmo. Não teve tempo de sentir nenhum prazer. Ele jorrou para dentro dela e retirou-se da mesma forma que iniciara o ato.

Disse que chamasse os pais de volta e ela assim o fez. Comunicou-lhes que os dois se casariam em uma semana. Os idiotas ficaram tão felizes. Mas Pansy sabia que ela era a criatura mais feliz ali.

Sairia daquela vida de pobreza e privações, da falta de costumes e modos dos pais. Viveria em uma linda mansão e teria empregados. E um homem forte e viril que a tomaria sempre para si. De que importava que o prazer não tivesse vindo hoje? De que importava a falta de carinho e atenção? Tudo o mais seria acrescentado com o tempo.

**Lucius**

O patriarca da família Malfoy vislumbrou a triste figura da menina Parkinson, parada à soleira da porta da mansão Malfoy. Seu olhar denunciava o deslumbramento que a tomava. A casa em que vivia com os pais era modesta até demais, nem tinham empregados ou mesmo elfos domésticos. Ela deveria estar sentindo que chegara à porta do paraíso.

Cissy aproximou-se dela e a abraçou brevemente, dizendo que não se preocupasse com nada, não precisava de ajuda em nada e que se ela quisesse preencher seu tempo livre, enquanto Draco estivesse trabalhando, poderia se matricular em um curso ou, ainda, poderia aproveitar o luxo que havia à disposição dos membros da família, ali mesmo na mansão.

Nem comentou sobre as propriedades de campo ou praia, pois já havia dito à Draco que não queria a menina passeando por lá. A mansão por si só já deveria ser um parque de diversões perfeito para alguém daquela estirpe.

Era claro que a mãe não aprovara a decisão de Draco, que considerara precipitada, mas o pai, por sua vez, já analisava a coisa de maneira diferente, até promissora.  
>Pansy trajava um vestido leve e curto. Malfoy já a havia observado algumas vezes, quando estivera em visita, junto a outros amigos de escola de Draco. Não era bonita, mas tinha um corpo delgado e até apetitoso.<p>

Ele sabia que Draco não amava a moça e que a desposara apenas para tentar cicatrizar as feridas deixadas por outra. Mas conhecia bem o filho, sabia que logo ele voltaria a procurar Astoria para tentar reconquistá-la, nem que fosse para destruí-la depois.

Voltou novamente sua atenção à nora. A cerimônia de casamento não fora nada mais que uma mera assinatura de contrato. Uma breve bênção do sacerdote, nem ao menos fez as vezes de _handfasting_, ficou muito aquém. Mesmo assim ela irradiava felicidade, o que certamente a deixava mais atraente.

Caminhou até ela e abraçou-a, dizendo palavras de boas-vindas em voz alta. Quando seu rosto ficou próximo o bastante, aproximou a boca de sua orelha.

- Nem imagina o quanto estou feliz em tê-la por aqui, Pansy. – disse em voz melosa e quente.

A menina esboçou leve surpresa, com tamanho carinho por parte daquele homem que ela nem ao menos reparara que sabia seu nome.

Ele afastou-se e correu as mãos por seus braços, começando nos ombros, indo segurar-lhe as mãos. Observou de soslaio as reações de Draco, que surgira ao lado da esposa, mas nem tomou conhecimento da cena. Aliás, nem da própria esposa.

Lucius levou as mãos de Pansy aos lábios e depositou ali um beijo, ainda à guisa de felicitações. Observava cada uma das reações dela e viu que entreabrira os lábios, deixando escapar um breve suspiro. Talvez não estivesse acostumada a carícias inocentes. Nem as que ele lhe fazia ali, abertamente.

O homem soltou-lhe as mãos e observou-a, os olhos correndo de seu rosto para os seios que, sem sutiã, demonstravam que ela reagira ao seu toque. Os seios de bicos intumescidos, deixavam o vestido branco de seda ainda mais interessante. As pernas eram torneadas, os pés pequenos, com unhas pintadas de vermelho.

O momento cessou e Draco praticamente a arrastou para seus aposentos, que haviam sido preparados pelos criados, especialmente para aquela noite.

Lucius sentiu inveja do filho, por um momento apenas. Cissy era uma mulher linda e sensual e ele se satisfazia plenamente com ela, mas aquele corpo jovem e viçoso, recém-chegado ao seu convívio, lhe despertara muitas idéias.

**Draco e Pansy**

A noite de núpcias do casal não foi como Pansy esperava, com sedução, champanhe e frutas. Draco simplesmente a jogou na cama assim que fechou a porta do quarto.

Rasgou o vestido de seda dela como se fosse papel. Mais uma vez não houve amor ou gentileza. Ele a penetrava com força, mordia seus seios até que sangrassem, apertava a pele de seu pescoço, e dizia que era uma vadia, que ela devia pagar por tudo o que fizera, que queria machucá-la para que sentisse o homem que ele era, que a punia porque merecia ser punida. Ela gritava, não de prazer, mas de dor, pura e simplesmente.

Deu-lhe ainda dois ou três violentos tapas no rosto, que fizeram um filete de sangue correr do lábio inferior. Quando acabou a deixou ali, humilhada e dolorida, como achava que ela merecia, e saiu, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Punira-a novamente pelos pecados de outra, mas quem se importava com isso?

Pansy levantou-se devagar, com dores por todo o corpo, o sangue ainda correndo em algumas partes. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro contíguo e abriu o chuveiro. Sentiu arder a pele ferida onde a água escorria, e torcia para que além do sangue ela levasse também sua tristeza. As lágrimas que não conseguia mais reprimir desceram livres por seu rosto, misturando-se à água do chuveiro.

Claro, não imaginara que o marido se desfaria em galanteios, mas também não achou que seria novamente estuprada. Sim, fora um estupro. Como da outra vez, na casa de seus pais. É certo que ela consentira o ato, agora era sua mulher. Mas esperava algo bem diferente. Ao menos um sexo burocrático e simples.

Todo o resto da semana não deixou o quarto, preferindo fazer suas refeições ali mesmo. Draco não voltara para casa desde aquele dia e ela não queria ter que responder à nenhuma pergunta, seja sobre o marido ou sobre os hematomas que lhe marcavam o corpo todo. Era melhor que se mantivesse afastada de todos.

Depois de dez dias do casamento e da ausência de Draco, Cissy bateu à porta e informou que havia recebido uma coruja dele, informando que ficaria fora por um mês aproximadamente.

A sogra também estava de partida para algum evento social, de uma causa da qual fazia parte. Caso precisasse de algo era só pedir aos empregados e seria servida, porém Draco deixara recomendações expressas para que Pansy não deixasse a mansão, sob nenhuma hipótese.

Virou-se e se foi, deixando Pansy parada no mesmo lugar, pensando em porque seu marido não informara a ela que viajaria. Ela, sua esposa, sua mulher. Ora, Pansy, disse a si mesma, deixe de ser inocente.

**Lucius e Pansy**

Depois de aguardar a plena recuperação de seu corpo para que uma aparição em público não fosse constrangedora, Pansy deixou o quarto e dirigiu-se à sala de jantar para tomar o desjejum.

Vestia-se com uma camisa longa, até os joelhos, um chapéu e óculos escuros. Por baixo, um biquíni mínimo, pois tinha a intenção de tomar sol e nadar na piscina da mansão, o que não fizera desde que chegara ali. Uma sandália simples completava o traje.

Quando viu dois lugares postos à mesa foi que se lembrou de Lucius. Talvez o sogro viesse para o café, talvez não. Preferiu não esperar e pediu ao empregado que a servisse, sentindo-se a dona da casa. Com uma reverência mal humorada, o serviçal guarneceu seu prato com um pouco de tudo que havia. Pansy apenas beliscou uma torrada e tomou uma xícara de chá.

Preparava-se para se levantar quando Lucius entrou. Trajava vestes negras, com detalhes em prata, que lhe ressaltavam os dotes físicos. Mesmo sendo bem mais velho que ela, o considerava um homem muito bonito e elegante.

- Poderia ter o prazer de sua companhia, minha cara nora? – novamente a voz suave, acompanhada pelo olhar que parecia despi-la.

Mesmo argumentando que terminara, ele insistiu que ficasse. O criado o serviu e retirou-se. Conversaram amenidades e ela até riu um pouco com algumas situações que ele lhe contou. Estava relaxada e até feliz, como há muito não acontecia. Quase se esquecera dos horrores que passara há alguns dias. Quase.

Tendo Lucius terminado sua refeição, Pansy fez menção de levantar-se e ele lhe puxou a cadeira, cavalheiro. Mal havia dado dois passos fora da mesa e torceu o tornozelo, não saberia explicar como. Iria ao chão se ele não a amparasse.

Fez com que se sentasse novamente e tomou-lhe o pé ferido nas mãos, ajoelhando-se à sua frente. Retirou-lhe a sandália e iniciou uma massagem por todo o pé, incluindo o tornozelo ferido. Apertava um pouco, acariciava outro pouco, e Pansy foi ficando arrepiada com o toque gentil.

Lucius a olhou nos olhos e levou seu pé aos lábios, depositando ali um beijo. A moça tentou retirar o pé, no que foi impedida. Ele sussurrou que tivesse calma e relaxasse. As mãos de Pansy apertaram os braços da cadeira em que sentava e ela pôde sentir seu sogro beijando-lhe o pé, acariciando-o com os lábios, colocando a língua quente em contato com sua pele fria.

Ela sentiu-se excitada como nunca acontecera. E ele não parou por aí. Depois de dispender bastante atenção ao pé e tornozelos machucados, ele depositou uma trilha de beijos em sua perna, seguindo até o joelho.

Pansy sentia-se úmida, prestes a explodir em um gozo nunca experimentado. Lucius continuou as carícias até suas coxas e então parou. Levou as mãos aos botões da camisa dela, que retraiu-se um pouco, mas o desejo que a consumia era maior que sua timidez.

Ele abriu e observou o exíguo biquíni que ela usava, passando a língua pelos lábios. Aquilo foi um afrodisíaco para ela. Um homem experiente, másculo, viril, desejoso de seu corpo. Mal pôde se lembrar de Draco naquele momento.

As mãos hábeis de Lucius desataram o laço da parte de cima do biquíni, expondo os seios pequenos e firmes, de auréolas rosadas e bicos rijos. Ainda ajoelhado, Lucius tocou-os e pôs-se a boliná-los com os polegares, sem nunca tirar os olhos dos dela.

Ela emitiu um gemido baixo e fechou os olhos. Ele sorriu, regozijando-se de seu triunfo. A menina era sua agora. Fora mais fácil do que imaginara. Draco havia feito um bom trabalho com ela. Levantou-se e pegou-a no colo, seguindo em direção à piscina.

* * *

><p><em>Se o veneno, a paixão, o estupro, a punhalada<br>Não bordaram ainda com desenhos finos  
>A trama vã de nossos míseros destinos,<br>É que nossa alma arriscou pouco ou quase nada._

* * *

><p>A casa da piscina era comum. Trajes de banho pendurados em um aramado, alguns equipamentos para a manutenção, uma mesa com cadeiras em volta, além de uma cama ampla, ao canto.<p>

Pansy imaginou que a cama poderia estar ali para que os mais afoitos quanto ao hidromel, vinho dos elfos ou firewhisky, pudessem repousar até que suas cabeças parassem de girar.

Aliás, a cabeça dela era um turbilhão. Estava prestes a entregar-se ao pai de seu marido.

Não era puritana, longe disso. Relacionara-se com muitos colegas, Slytherin ou não, sempre fora requisitada. Não por ser bonita, nem ao menos por ser fácil de conquistar, mas porque tinha aquele brilho que os homens vêem de longe. O brilho que denuncia que a fêmea é vigorosa e ardente, capaz de dar tanto quanto recebe de prazer. E eles se sentiam desafiados a mostrar a ela do que eram capazes.

Então por que diabos ela se sujeitava aos maus-tratos de Draco? Por que a deixava humilhá-la e usá-la, tratando-a como a uma qualquer? A resposta era simples. Amor.

Não era o desejo que tinha por seu corpo que a mantinha ali. Era o desejo por sua alma e seu coração. Em seus devaneios juvenis e ingênuos, pensava que ele poderia vir a amá-la, depois que toda sua mágoa por Astoria passasse, e ele pudesse enxergar que ela, Pansy, era a mulher certa para ele.

O coração dela é que sangrava mais com as surras do marido, seu corpo sofria, mas nada se comparava ao dano interno a que era acometida. Em seu íntimo, o relacionamento destrutivo era o que mais minava suas forças. Estava psicologicamente esgotada.

E agora esse fato inusitado. Seu sogro demonstrando interesse nela. Estava carente e excitada demais para repeli-lo. Afinal, quando em sua vida poderia novamente ter a oportunidade de ser tratada como ele a estava tratando?

Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto se dirigiam para a cama, e inspirou profundamente o perfume de odor amadeirado que emanava da pele daquele belo exemplar de macho. Sim, ela a fêmea em pleno cio, ele o macho dominante e viril. Agora era a hora de expulsar seus demônios.

* * *

><p><em>Por muito tempo! Sempre! Em tua crina ondeante<br>Cultivarei a pérola, a safira e o jade,  
>Para que meu desejo em teus ouvidos cante!<br>Pois não és o oásis onde sonho, o odre abundante  
>Onde sedento bebo o vinho da saudade?<em>

* * *

><p>Lucius a colocou com delicadeza sobre a cama e parou por um momento para observá-la. Como queria aquele corpo! Chegava a sentir dores no baixo ventre, tamanha a excitação em que se encontrava.<p>

Ele a trataria com carinho e sabia que ela lhe retribuiria à altura. Os olhos dela lhe diziam tudo o que ia em seu interior. A fome de ser amada e desejada, que há muito clamava por carinho, seria saciada agora. Ele daria isso a ela. Faria isso por ela. E por si mesmo, é claro.

Terminou de despi-la das poucas peças que restaram de seu traje de banho e em seguida livrou-se das próprias vestes. Tinha orgulho de seu corpo. Era um homem de meia-idade, mas que cuidava muito bem de sua aparência e saúde. Os músculos não eram volumosos, mas muito firmes. A pele não era enrugada ou desgastada, o dinheiro o ajudava a cuidar disso também.

Viu quando Pansy deitou os olhos por todo seu corpo nu e deixou escapar um gemido, enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios como se fosse experimentar uma refeição digna dos deuses. Sim, minha querida, será inesquecível para você.

Ela ajoelhou-se na cama e fez menção de tocá-lo, mas Lucius a impediu gentilmente.

- Relaxe, menina, deixe-me dar-lhe o prazer que merece. Temos ainda muito tempo. Não tenha pressa. – sua voz estava rouca de desejo e Pansy arrepiou-se inteira.

Ajudou-a a deitar-se e sentou na cama, tomando-lhe o outro pé nas mãos e acariciando-o como fizera antes. Era apaixonado por pés bonitos e os dela eram assim. Beijou e lambeu-lhe os pés, as pernas, as coxas, parando aí.

Posicionou-se a seu lado e passou a acariciar-lhe o rosto, antes de tomar sua boca em um beijo intenso e exigente. Sua língua provocava a dela, convidando-a. Enterrou os dedos em seus cabelos e puxou-a para si, delicada mas firmemente, enquanto as mãos da moça o acariciavam no peito e nas costas.

Afastou-se e observou-a. O rosto afogueado, de pele viçosa. Muito diferente da imagem que vira pouco antes, à mesa do café.

Sorriu para ela e começou a depositar pequenos beijos em seu rosto, mordiscou-lhe a orelha, foi descendo os carinhos pelo pescoço, colo, até chegar aos seios que estavam lhe dando água na boca.

Tomou um deles na boca e com a mão estimulava o bico do outro. Passava a língua degustando um seio e o outro. Sugava e lambia, mordia de leve.

Uma de suas mãos foi passeando pelo corpo dela até encontrar-lhe a intimidade, recoberta de uns poucos pelos, espessos e macios. Um dos dedos intrometeu-se entre suas dobras e sentiu-a molhada, lubrificada pelo desejo. Soltou um suspiro e sua boca abandonou-lhe o seio já vermelho das carícias.

Traçou o mesmo caminho que sua mão, beijando e lambendo-lhe a pele, fazendo-a gemer. Agora ela não mais se retraía, ao contrário, estava completamente entregue a ele. E isso o fazia sentir-se ainda mais poderoso. Qual homem não se vangloria, mesmo que somente para si, de poder proporcionar algo tão sublime a uma mulher?

Sua língua tomou o lugar de seus dedos e ela a saboreou como queria há muito fazer. Ela gemia e apertava os lençóis da cama, enquanto separava os joelhos para oferecer a ele mais acesso a si.

Ondas elétricas tomaram conta do corpo dela e ele podia senti-la vibrar na sintonia do prazer iminente. Então o êxtase veio e tomou conta dela preenchendo-a completamente. O grito involuntário dela o deixou ainda mais satisfeito. Conseguira o domínio completo da mulher em seus braços.

Abandonou-lhe a intimidade e seguiu em direção à boca dela, beijando e transferindo seu gosto para que ela o conhecesse, tivesse orgulho dele.

- Você é saborosa demais, minha pequena. – confidenciou-lhe próximo ao ouvido. - Veja como me deixou. – e guio-lhe a mão pequena para seu membro rijo, ouvindo-a novamente suspirar. – Você o quer agora? Se sim, diga-me como quer.

* * *

><p><em>O ópio dilata o que contornos não tem mais,<br>Aprofunda o ilimitado,  
>Alonga o tempo, escava a volúpia e o pecado,<br>E de prazeres sensuais  
>Enche a alma para além do que conter lhe é dado.<em>

* * *

><p>Pansy encontrava-se diante de um homem de verdade e disso não tinha dúvidas. Além de todos os dotes físicos, havia algo que ela não sabia explicar. E ela queria retribuir o que ele havia lhe dado.<p>

Tomou-o em suas mãos e correu os dedos delicadamente da base ao topo e então de volta à base. Sua língua provou-lhe e gostou do sabor que ele tinha. Não mais conseguindo controlar sua vontade, colocou-o na boca como pôde e passou a sugá-lo. Em breves momentos parava e o retirava da boca para então passear sua língua pelo comprimento dele.

Sentiu os dedos de Lucius enroscando-se em seus cabelos, mas ele não a guiou, apenas a acariciava, incentivando-a. Sentindo-se estimulada, intensificou as carícias até que ele pediu que parasse e ela obedeceu.

Quando ele perguntou o que mais ela queria, ela simplesmente respondeu em voz baixa, com certa timidez.

- Amarre-me à cama. É uma fantasia. – ruborizada olhou-o e viu que ele não se surpreendera, apenas sorriu e alcançou a varinha em um dos bolsos das vestes que jaziam esquecidas ao lado da cama.

Um floreio e surgiu sobre a cama um par de meias listradas e coloridas, nos tons do arco-íris, mas muito mais vibrantes. Pansy as reconheceu. Eram suas. Ela as havia esquecido quando ali estivera, um ou dois anos antes, freqüentando a piscina dos Malfoy, como amiga e convidada de Draco. Nunca poderia imaginar que Lucius as tivesse guardado.

O homem envolveu seus pulsos com cada uma das meias e deitou-a gentilmente. Ergueu-lhe um braço de cada vez e atou-os à cabeceira da cama. O olhar dele era de puro desejo, ainda mais agora que ela estava à sua mercê.

Pansy acomodou-se o melhor que pôde e relaxou. Não havia mais nada a fazer. Lucius cobriu seu corpo com o dele e começou a beijá-la novamente, por inteiro, cada milímetro. Depois ela mal poderia se lembrar de quantos orgasmos teve, somente com as carícias dele.

Ele perguntou a ela se queria que a soltasse e ela recusou, queria ir assim até o fim. A boca dele voltou a procurar a sua, no instante em que ele posicionava-se entre suas pernas, colocando-se à sua entrada.

Ela sentia que ele a penetrava com cuidado, bem devagar, observando suas reações. Pansy pedia mais e ele continuava ali. Quando a preencheu por completo, logo retirou-se e ela protestou.

Voltou, dessa vez com um pouco mais de força, e logo ela gemia e chamava seu nome, precisava dele dentro de si. Pediu que ele intensificasse o ritmo e ele obedeceu, enquanto ela pensava que se fosse tomada por mais desejo e pelo prazer que aquele homem estava proporcionando a ela, naquele momento, poderia morrer.

Perguntou a ela se estava pronta e ambos tiveram seu prazer, ela gritando por ele e ele gemendo mais uma vez quando sua semente se derramou dentro dela.

Ele ainda cobriu seu rosto de beijos, enquanto soltava-lhe as amarras e depois deitou-se ao seu lado, trazendo sua cabeça para o peito dele. Repousaram assim algum tempo, em silêncio.

Pansy não sabia se sentiria culpa depois, era bem provável que sim, mas era melhor ter vivido aquilo do que nunca ter experimentado algo desse nível, com um homem tão maravilhoso.

Ela se levantou, recolheu suas roupas e disse a ele que iria para seu quarto, tomar banho e descansar. Lucius sentou-se e beijou-a de leve na boca, dizendo que fosse, mas que tinha certeza de que muitos momentos como esse viriam. Não acabara ali.

Seguiu para seu quarto e, lá chegando, olhou-se no espelho. Era a imagem de uma mulher satisfeita, bem tratada, corada pelo esforço e com algumas manchas pelo corpo, resultantes do amor intenso e vigoroso que fizera com Lucius.

O que aconteceria dali para a frente, ela se perguntava. Seria capaz de manter um relacionamento com seu sogro, às escondidas? Ele realmente iria querê-la novamente? Será que, talvez, não dirá ao filho que casara-se com uma vadia que aproveitara-se da ausência dele, assim que saiu, para jogar-se nos braços do sogro?

Pensou por um momento e entendeu que, realmente, não importava. Os momentos vividos nos braços de Lucius foram ímpares e nada iria macular suas lembranças. Fosse como fosse, ao menos naquele momento, sentia-se plena.

* * *

><p><em>Fervilham de mistura aos ásperos trovões.<br>Sombras dementes, ide ao fim de vosso vício;  
>Não poderei o ódio expulsar dos corações,<br>E é do prazer que há de surgir vosso suplício._

* * *

><p><strong>Draco e Pansy<strong>

Draco retornou algumas noites depois, de surpresa, e a encontrou dormindo profundamente. Sacudiu-a com força e puxou-a da cama, gritando que estivera muito tempo fora e agora precisava relaxar.

Todos os dias que se seguiram à primeira experiência de Pansy com Lucius, foram de puro deleite. O sogro esmerava-se em agradá-la, ali mesmo em seu quarto, ou na cama da piscina. Houve um dia que eles se amaram ali mesmo, na sala de jantar, após a refeição noturna e alguns goles de vinho dos elfos. Foram dias maravilhosos. E ao que parecia, haviam chegado ao fim.

Draco novamente espancou-a e fez sexo com ela da maneira mais suja e violenta que alguém pode fazer. Ela sentiu-se mais uma vez humilhada e arrasada. Mas seu amor por ele não esfriava. Conseguia separar o que vivia com Lucius do amor que sentia por Draco. Um era só sexo, prazeroso e bom, mas só sexo. O outro, bem, o outro era seu amor.

**Lucius e Pansy**

Lucius pediu calma a ela e cuidou de todos os ferimentos que seu marido lhe infringira. Amou-a com calma e ternura, e disse que conversaria com o filho. Não era possível que algo assim acontecesse, ainda mais dentro de sua casa.

Ela chorou e ele a consolou, e então fizeram sexo novamente, durante todo o dia em que Draco esteve fora, a trabalho.

**Draco e Lucius**

- A menina confidenciou-me que a está agredindo. Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Pansy ouviu da sala o início da conversa que Lucius prometera ter com Draco, antes de ele fechar a porta e ficar a sós com o filho.

No fundo tinha um pouco de medo disso, talvez Draco ficasse ainda mais violento depois. Mas Lucius saberia o que fazer. Confiava nele. Afinal, mantinham um relacionamento secreto, paralelo ao casamento de ambos. Isso deveria significar alguma coisa, ainda que não houvesse sentimento romântico entre eles.

Após fechar a porta Lucius abraçou o filho e deu-lhe as boas-vindas de volta.

- Como foi o trabalho, Draco? – perguntou solenemente, abraçando o filho.

- Ora, papai, deixe de gentilezas e vamos logo ao que nos trouxe aqui. O que achou dela? – o rapaz perguntou, ansioso.

- É uma vadia deliciosa, meu filho. – respondeu o pai. – Há tanto para ensinar-lhe, mas ela aprende muito rápido. E tem uma boca que me enlouquece. – quando disse isso levou a mão para acariciar brevemente seu membro por sobre as calças.

- Eu lhe disse que seria bom trazermos a vadia para cá, papai. Eu dou-lhe meu tratamento especial à noite e você se diverte com ela durante o dia. É perfeito! Só tenho medo de mamãe descobrir, aí teremos problemas. – disse Draco, preocupado.

- E quem contará? Pansy confia em mim. Acha que ela iria dizer à sua mãe que tem feito sexo comigo durante toda sua ausência? Duvido muito. – Lucius estava seguro de suas palavras.

- Tem razão, papai. Ela nunca diria nada. – Draco sorriu e levantou-se. – Vou dar-lhe meu tratamento agora. A parte que me cabe nessa sociedade. - sorriu com deboche. - E, falando nisso, espero que já tenha depositado em Gringotes os galeões que me prometeu. Sei que eram para meu casamento com Astoria, mas uma vez que Pansy o agradou igualmente, espero receber o que é meu.

- O depósito já foi feito, Draco. Não se preocupe. Pode comprar o que quiser, sua conta no banco está ainda mais recheada. – feliz, abraçou o filho, seu orgulho. Sua imagem e semelhança.

Draco saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, muito carrancudo e fez sinal para que Pansy o seguisse para o quarto. A moça teve certeza de que ia começar tudo novamente.

* * *

><p><em>Ao canto do violino, às candeias tão frias,<br>Esperas expulsar teu pesadelo então?  
>Para após suplicar à torrente de orgias<br>Que este inferno refresque a arder no coração?_

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

**1**) O título foi inspirado em um livro da década de noventa, que trata de uma relação entre pai, filho e nora. Há um filme, inclusive, baseado nele. Minha história não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o livro de Josephine Hart. A única semelhança é o triângulo amoroso, que Josephine demonstrou com mais sutileza do que eu.

**2**) Todos os trechos citados em itálico, que intercalam a narrativa, foram retirados de poemas da obra "As Flores do Mal" de Charles Baudelaire, poeta simbolista. Quem ainda não leu, vale muito à pena! :)

**3**) Gostaria de agradecer à Jansev que me apoiou a escrever essa loucura de triângulo amoroso, com toda carga emocional e erótica que eu queria inserir, mas estava com receio.

**4**) N/A: handfasting = ritual pagão de compromisso.

**Agradeço à minha betamiga Dinha, que mais uma vez me ajuda com minhas loucuras. 3**

**Comente e faça uma autora feliz, ok? **


End file.
